Two Hearts
by uchiha sintha
Summary: aku adalah orang yang tak suka hal aneh dan aku sekarang terperangkap di sebuah tempat yang menurutku aneh. oh kami sama kenapa harus aku? kenapa tidak orang lain saja?. ah ada yang mendekat, ok aku benar benar panic. WARNING : terlalu aneh, OOC, banyak typo, dll. pairing: yahikoX konan (maaf, belum bisa buat sumary)


chapter1

DISCLAIMER :Mashashi Khisimoto

pairing : Yahiko X konan

sumary: aku adalah orang yang tak suka hal aneh dan aku sekarang terperangkap di sebuah tempat yang menurutku aneh. oh kami sama kenapa harus aku? kenapa tidak orang lain saja?. ah ada yang mendekat, ok aku benar benar panic. WARNING : terlalu aneh, OOC, banyak typo, dll. pairing: yahikoX konan (maaf, belum bisa buat sumary)

maaf, saya author baru disini. bila ada typo dan lainya mohon dimaklumi. saya mohon dari batuan dan bimbimngan dari senpai semua, arigatou.

* * *

Two Hearts

Kau tahu betapa bahagianya diriku dengan kehidupanku saat ini?. Ah, sangat amat bahagia sekali. Hahaha, walaupun biasa atau amat biasa saja, aku enjoy dengan kehidupanku ini. Aku ini orang biasa yang gak mau kelebihan maupun kekurangan. Aku gak suka hal yang aneh aneh dan gak mau muluk muluk. Haha, sama saja ya artinya?.

Yap, aku orang yang gak suka hal yang aneh aneh termasuk pintu yang tiba tiba muncul dibelakangku ini. Kurasakan pintu itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Hawa dingin nan angker menyeruak keluar. Badanku serasa mati kutu, sama sekali tidak dapat digerakan.

Oh Kami-sama, kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi padaku? Kenapa harus aku ? kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Apakah ini hanya halusinasiku saja?. Oh Kami-sama. Akhirnya aku memutuskan melihat kebelakang. Pelan pelan aku melihat kebelakang.

Mataku terbelalak lebar, ketika kumelihat pintu super duper besar itu. Pintu itu memiliki motif bunga bersulur. Dan ditengah ada symbol tengkorak. Hm, aku seperti pernah melihat gambar itu. Kepalaku serasa sakit sekali saat aku mulai mengingat dimana ku melihat symbol tengkorak itu. Aku sangat susah mengingatnya karna symbol tengkorak itu terbelah menjadi dua karna pintu terbuka.

Aku hentikan acara berfikirku ketika kurasakan hawa dingin nan angker semakin memekat. Aku sangat ketakutan. Aku ingin segara lari. Tapi kakiku tidak dapat digerakan sama sekali. Bagaimana ini?.

Deg , ada yang keluar dari pintu. Itu seperti sulur yang sangat besar. Sulur itu perlahan lahan mendekatiku. Tidak! Dia melilit kakiku dan sekarang badan dan leherku.

Apa apaan ini? Tadi kaki, sekarang tubuh tak bisa di gerakan. Aku sangat syok. Ayolah, gerakan kecil saja apa tidak bisa?.

"akh!" teriaku ketika sulur itu mulai mendekap semaki erat. Dadaku sesak, aku tidak dapat bernafas. Kalau setiap menit sulur ini semakin erat, bisa bisa aku mati!. Akh!apa benar tidak ada orang lewat?. Inikan jalan yang biasanya ramai !. kenapa tidak ada seorang pun?!. Oh Kami-sama, apa aku benar akan mati dengan cara seperti ini?.

Sret, sret, sret. Sulur itu mulai menariku masuk ke pintu. Hei hei sekarang apa lagi ini? Jangan bilanga kalau, SREEETT! Sulur itu meenariku dengan cepat kedalam pintu dan BLAM! Pintu tertutup.

oOo

Dingin, dingin sekali. Perlahan ku membuka mata. Gelap, hanya gelap yang bisa kulihat. Apa aku sudah buta? Ah bodo amat.

Ukh, sakit sekali, badanku sangat sakit saat kucoba menggerakan tubuhku. Akhirnya kupaksakan tubuhku bergerak. Harus bergerak! Aku sama sekali tidak ingin berada di tempat seperti ini.

Saat berhasil duduk, kucoba melihat sekeliling. Walaupun percuma karna yang kulihat hanya hitam. Ku kedipkan mataku beberapa kali dan juga mengusapnya. Perlahan lahan, mataku mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan gelap. Sekarang aku bisa melihat sekelilingku walaupun masih buram. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuatku tidak tersandung.

Bsk, bsk, bsk, bsk. Kumendengar sesuatu. Dimana? Dimana suara itu berasal?. Ku cari sumber suara itu, ku melihat pintu dipojok ruangan. Aku yakin suara itu berada dibalik pintu.

Perlahan lahan ku coba mendekati pintu itu tanpa menimbulkan bunyi. Yah, tapi bagaimana mungkin berjalan tanpa menimbulkan bunyi. Meskipun berjinjit tapi itu mustahil untuku. Untuk duduk saja aku harus kerja keras.

Krieeet, krieet,krieeet. Suara langkahku terdengar begitu jelas. Huh, setiap melangkah aku harus berdiam diri beberapa detik untuk tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan karna suara langkahku. Sial, kenapa lantainya harus dari kayu sih? Dah tua lagi?. Aku begitu yakin dibalik pintu ada seseorang. Bagaimana kalau orang itu mendengarnya?.

Huft, masa bodolah, yang penting aku harus keluar dari sini. Kalau ketahuan sama orang itu, aku tinggal memukulnya dengan balok kayu di samping pintu itu.

Akhirnya kusampai dibelakang pintu. Kuintip orang itu memalui lubang kunci. Aku kaget kalau tidak ada siapa siapa disana. Tapi, aku mendengar suara. Suara itu terdengar jelas olehku.

"saya sudah menangkapnya tuan" suara serak dan cempreng memulai pembicaraan.

"bagus, sepertinya dia sudah sadar" deg, aku takut , aku sangat takut. Suara yang terdengar berat dan serak itu kata katanya seperti di tunjukan kepadaku. Sepertinya dia sudah tau kalau aku sudah sadar. Aku sungguh takut, apa yang akan dilakukanya? Aku benar benar takut.

Aku mulai mundur perlahan menjahui pintu itu. Kulihat sekililing, mencoba mencari pintu lain atau tidak jendela. Tap tap tap, " baiklah aku akan memeriksanya" . gawat, ada yang mau kemari. Ok, sekarang aku benar benar panic.

Klontang , aku menubruk sesuatu. Kayu? Ya, kayu pajang yang lumayan besar. lalu kusembunyikan dibelakangku. Krieet, pintu dibuka perlahan. Jantungku berdetak cepat. Karna begitu paniknya akupun tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Yang kupikirkan hanya bagaimana aku bisa pergi dari tempat ini. Dengan cara apapun.

"ya, kau memang sudah sadar. Dan, apa kamu terlu.."

" APA MAUMU HAH?! KENAPA AKU BISA DISINI? DIMANA AKU?!" teriaku pada seseorang itu dengan memotong kalimatnya dan menyerangnya dengan beribu pertanyaan. Sebenarnya dikepalaku ada beribu pertanyaan lagi yang ingin kulontarkan padanya.

" tenanglah sedikit, entah kenapa sifatmu mulai berubah walaupun wajahmu sama sekali tidak berubah" katanya dengan nada lembut. Walaupun sebenarnya tetap menakutkan karna suaranya begitu sarak, berat, dan aneh menurutku.

Aku menyeritkan kedua alisku. Apa dia mengenalku? Apa aku mengenalnya?. Hanya kedua pertanyaan itu yang ada dikepalaku. Dia berkata seolah dia mengenalku lama dan sangat baik. "apa kau mengenalku? Rasanya aku tak pernah mengenalmu?" tanyaku sarkastik.

"tak kusangka kau benar benar melupakanku. Ya, walaupun itu sebernarnya hal biasa. Mengingat berapa lamanya kau meninggalkanku" katanya dengan datar. Tapi, entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan kesedihan dan kesepian pada kalimat yang diucapkanya. Kesedian yang mendalam, begitu perih dan menyakitkan. Dan rasa kesepian yang selalu menghantuinya hingga dengan kematianpun tak dapat menebus rasa itu. Dan sangat aneh aku merasa seperti itu.

Dia tiba tiba melangkah sekali, yang membuatku secara refleks ikut mundur kebelakang. "meninggalkanmu?yang benar saja , aku saja baru bertemu denganmu?!" ucapku agak marah walaupun sebenarnya aku begitu ketakutan padanya.

Dia tersenyum, tapi seperti sebuah seringai menurutku. Dan itu menakutkan. Aku mulai mengeratkan gengamanku pada kayu yang kupegang. Menahan rasa takut dan mencegah bila terjadi hal yang diluar dugaanku.

"kau tau?" aku langsung menolehkan wajahku kepadanya yang semula kumelihat kebawah untuk menahan rasa takutku melihat seringainya. "kau tau berapa lama ku menunggumu?" dia mulai melangkah menuju kearahku perlahan dan aku mulai mundur kebelakang seirama dengan langkahnya. " berapa lama ku mencarimu?berapa lama ku memendam rasa sakit ini?" langkahnya semakin lama semakin cepat. "rasa sakit saat kau meninggalkanku?".

Dug, aku menubruk dinding. Aku terpojok, aku tak bisa kemana mana. Kusiapkan balok kayuku. Dan dia semakin dekat denganku. "dan meninggalkanku dengan membawa seluruh hartaku?" dia mulai menampakan wajahnya dan keluar dari bayangan. Sinar bulan yang entah dari mana mulai menerangi kamar ini.

Dan dia makin dekat denganku. Dan aku secara tak sadar mulai menyerangya dengan balok kayu. Tapi dia menangkisnya dengan mudah dan membuang balok kayu itu.

Dia memegang pergelangan tanganku dan mendorongku ke dinding dengan keras sekali. Dan aku merintih kesakitan karna sakitnya punggungku. "YA, HARTA YANG SATU SATUNYA KUMILIKI DAN KAU MEMBAWANYA PERGI DAN MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRI! DAN YANG KAU TINGGALKAN HANYA SAKIT!" katanya dengan berteriak. Aku tercengang menatap matanya yang menyiratkan rasa dendam dan murka yang hanya berjarak belasan cm dari wajahku . kumelihatnya, kumelihat wajah itu . wajah yang tadi berteriak padaku. Wajah yang kini berada didepanku. Wajah yang sekarang disinari cahaya bulan yang indah. Wajah yang begitu tampan. Dan, wajah yang begitu kesepian.

Matanya mulai sayu. Dia menatapku dengan lembut bercampur sedih. Aku tak bisa berkata apa apa. Walaupun sebenarnya banyak kata yang ingin kulontarkan. Hanya saja, aku tak ingin merusak suasana ini. Aku begitu senang melihat wajah itu , wajah sedih nan lembut itu.

"dan, aku merindukanmu" dia berkata dengan nada yang begitu sedih. Dan itu membuatku tercengang lagi. Aku mengedipkan mataku berulang kali menyadarkanku dari pikiran super duper anehku ini. Ah, apa yang kupikirkan tadi ? apa aku sudah gila?.

Aku yang sudah sadar itu mulai berontak. Mencoba melepaskan diriku dari cengkraman tanganya. "ahk!" rintihku saat dia memegang, ah bukan lebih tepatnya dia memeras tanganku sangat keras. Dan itu sangat sakit sekali .

Aku menatapnya dengan tajam dan berkata" aku tak mengerti dan tak tahu apa yang kau ucapkan. Tapi sepertinya kau salah orang TUAN?" . dia menatapku dengan tatapan lebih tajam dan nyaliku ciut melihatnya. Tapi tatapanya mulai berubah menjadi lembut kembali. Super duper lembut.

Aku tak berkutik melihat matanya yang begitu mempesona. Mata beriris merah kecoklatan dan memantukan cahaya bulan. Begitu indah. Dan dia mulai berkata kembali "mana mungkin aku tidak mengenal istriku sendiri?" ."?!" .

* * *

Saya ucapkan terima kasih kembali kepada readers semua yang telah membaca dan mereview fanfic pertama saya. Arigatou ~


End file.
